


长缨在手

by PlumLanterns



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not Real History, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumLanterns/pseuds/PlumLanterns
Summary: 描写了一个历史事件。不是真正的历史记述但是接近。打cp标签是因为作者觉得有那么一点点感觉。希望你看了本文后愿意去了解真实历史。原作者是御瓴源，PlumLanterns仅代发布。
Relationships: Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/People's Republic of China
Kudos: 5





	长缨在手

**Author's Note:**

> 本文有暗示一位伟大领袖。  
> 他的思想闪着光芒。  
> 如果你愿意去了解真实的他，了解那段真实的历史，你就会知道为什么埃德加·斯诺、蒙哥马利、戴高乐、尼克松和其他著名人物如此尊敬和仰慕他。

“我不需要保护伞！”

他甩开警卫员撑起的伞，倾盆的雨滴子弹般打在身上，疼痛来得不轻不重，却滴滴如刀割。

有什么了不起的？

原子弹有什么了不起的？

也不过是个被人制造、为人所用的武器罢了。

他不需要保护伞。

刀山火海也走过了，枪林弹雨也走过了，不过是两个超级大国的核垄断跟核讹诈，他是一点也不怕。

原子弹可怕吗？

“原子弹只是美帝国主义用来吓唬人的一只纸老虎，看样子可怕，实际上并不可怕。当然，原子弹是一种大规模屠杀的武器，但是决定战争胜败的是人民，而不是一两件新式武器。”

原子弹神秘吗？

不神秘。

“原子弹最大的秘密，就是它能够被制造出来！”

一个武器，就像枪，别人能造，那我也能造！

终止协定又怎样？撤走专家带走资料图纸又怎样？签订了个劳什子的条约又怎样？

有重重围困又如何？他从来都不怕被封锁。

“封锁吧！封锁吧！封锁个十年八年，我们什么都有了！”

动员大会正在进行。

你能听到热血在沸腾，你能看到手臂在挥舞，那些嘶哑的嗓子里传出的是最动听的声音，那些高举的笔直双手是国家和人民的脊梁。

“原子弹不是你坐在实验室里想上几天、做个实验、记个笔记就能搞出来的！它是一场革命！一场轰轰烈烈的、会流血牺牲的革命！”

“革命，革谁的命？革那些核垄断大国的命！”

“革命，是艰苦的！是需要奋斗的！我们是什么？我们是共产党！共产党从来不怕革命！相反的，我们喜欢革命，为了祖国、为了人民、为了我们伟大的事业，这种革命要越多越好！”

戈壁滩上有好西瓜，西瓜能一直吃到冬天。戈壁滩上有大风沙，风沙能将一队人马吹的离离散散。戈壁滩上没有饭菜，国家正是经济困难的时候，大家都吃不饱。

但，团结就是力量。

有人起了个头，他也唱起来，很快所有人都唱了起来，歌声像泉一样流的到处都是，流到厅外，流进心里。

再也不用佝偻着了。

从今以后，他的腰杆挺得直直的。

就像那些手臂，举起了一片绿色的树林。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中有些话来自《外交风云》。  
> 动员大会的句子是作者写的没有出处。  
> 戈壁滩的第一句出自《天嚣》。  
> 唱歌在《外交风云》里有（推荐大家追一下该剧，很好的一部）。


End file.
